Poker tables are ordinarily considerably larger than card tables, and even if they have folding legs, the tabletop is of such extent as to make storage of the table difficult. The chip-holding recesses of a poker table make the table unsuitable for many other uses.
This invention provides an improved poker table which has the table top in sections that are hinged together so that they fold over one another for convenient storage. The sections are connected together by invisible hinges which permit the sections to abut one another with surfaces flush when the table is set up. Fillers are provided for the chip-holding recesses and constructed in such a way that they can be conveniently inserted and removed from the recesses and to provide a flush tabletop when the fillers are in place. This makes the poker table of this invention suitable for a dining table or any other table which needs a continuous flush surface.
The construction of the table sections is such that they lend themselves to manufacture as one-piece plastic moldings.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear or be pointed out as the description proceeds.